


Wrestle My Way Out

by flat221b



Category: Cumbercollective
Genre: Blogger - Freeform, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, kid benedict, kid martin, kid misha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat221b/pseuds/flat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Benedict became famous, Rebecca had the biggest crush on him. Benedict was the best wrestler in the town, Rebecca was the best blogger in town. <br/>Follow Rebecca and Benedict as they start out their journey which could turn into more than what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestle My Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this story was written three years ago and I just found it recently. I am trying to update it to have more mature content, but that will most likely be a different fanfic all together.
> 
> This was moved from Quotev.com.
> 
> Takes place in 2017.

I'm at one of Benedict’s wrestling tournaments, looking around for him, hoping I can wish him luck before he wresltes. Misha, Benedict's brother, and him are talking, but Benedict’s back is facing towards me. Misha says to Benedict, “Looks like your stalker is behind you.” He turns around, looks at me, gives me a scan over and punches me in the face, continuing to abuse me, but before I can see everything he does, I go unconscious and wake up to see Benedict by my side, crying. I’m at the hospital. I quickly piece together what the room looked like, then realized I was wearing an ugly hospital gown, had IV tubes in my arms and was hooked up to a machine monitoring my heart beat. I startle Benedict from his crying and ask him why he was. He replied, “I didn't mean to hurt you. It was reflex, I’m so sorry! Please forgive me, Becca!” I tried to reply, but he seemed to be fading away. I reached for him and spoke, “I never was mad! I could never be mad!” Then, I got out the 6 words I wanted to say all year, but I didn't hear his reply. 

I woke up again to my empty bedroom, and the smell of my favorite black cherry tea. I felt someone holding my hand. It was a strong grip. I thought maybe it was my father. I looked over and saw Benedict holding my hand. I asked “Why are you in my room?” He said in reply, “You asked me if I wanted to go out with you. I said yes. I’m your…” I cut him off “Shh. I know now. Now, stop sitting in that stupid old chair and come sit on my bed with me.” He sat next to me on my bed, his hand still interlocked with mine. “I felt bad because Jensen and Tom didn't give you a chance before they got to know you. I was told I was the first person you truly loved.” “Since July 14, 2011” I pointed out. He laughed. “So I thought I would tell you, since I've been lying since I figured out you like me, I've been in love with you, John has been too.” “OH MY GOD! JOHN!? Really? I love him twice as much as I love you.” “But…” “Oh, Benedict, I’m kidding!” “Good acting skills, mah lady.” “Well, I’m not acting here.” I grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him closer to me, and kissed him. We were so lost in the moment, I didn't hear my phone ring. Once I did, I grabbed it, and hit ignore, not breaking our connection. He ran his fingers slowly through my messed up hair. I pulled him closer, thinking of how this was my every dream and wish. Every eyelash, wishbone, and star I've seen had this wish on it, and now it finally came true. My first kiss, and too make it better, with Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch. The world stopped. No one else existed. We truly loved each other. I pulled away. He looked at me as if I was half insane. I said “Let me get out of these pajamas and into actual clothes.” “Okay, but promise not to be long.” He smiled. “Pinky promise.”

I put on my cutest clothes and walked downstairs. There was a note on the table in Benedict’s horrible, but cute handwriting. It read, “Rebecca, come outside when you read this. X” I walked outside and saw Benedict sitting on the steps holding a basketball. “I've seen your bucket list and I’m here to make about 20 of those things happen.” He says. “First, a game of basketball.” “Well, that’s sweet, but where?” “Follow me.” He started walking towards Martin’s house. I knew Martin wouldn't like somewhere he goes and uses every day, but Benedict, god, if Benedict walked on that court, Martin would jump at the chance to shoot hoops with him. I didn't know if Martin would let me stay and I knew he would say something about Benedict being with me. Benedict were on the court and he told me to wait outside. I stood there on the court and watched Benedict jog to the front door. My eyes kept following him as I sat down on the court. I started to get bored, so I started tossing the ball from hand to hand. I soon saw Benedict emerge from the back door with Martin following behind. I knew Benedict hadn't explained that I was here, as Martin looked very surprised at my presence. I stood up and Benedict put his arm around my waist, and I followed suit and did the same. “Wait, so…” Martin started, “Save your breath, Martin.” I said. I kissed Benedict to show Martin what was happening. “That’s good because I wanted to tell you two something. I wanted you to know first. Misha?” Misha walked out of the back door. Benedict and I stood there in awe. Misha and Martin put their arms around each other. “Rebecca and Benedict, this is Misha, my boyfriend.” I felt like crying, the two couples, Benedict and I and Misha and Martin. The stars had aligned, the planets were in perfect orbit. I started crying and Benedict started to comfort me. Martin and Misha looked worried. Benedict helped me over to the deck and asked “What’s wrong?” “It’s so perfect!” I started crying harder. We all hugged each other, trying to stop myself from crying, and keep them from crying too. Martin broke away and spoke up, “Why don’t we do something to get happy, I mean, band season is starting soon and we won’t have much time to go places. Let’s go to that amusement park that opened last summer. My mom can take us.” We all nodded in agreement and Martin started to dial his phone. “I have the perfect photo in mind for us! Last ride at nightfall, on the Ferris Wheel, sealed with a kiss.” I sneaked in a kiss from Benedict to show my point. “I can’t wait!” Misha screamed. We all walked into Martin’s house. Martin called his mom and asked if he could bring three friends. I heard him say “Mishaa, Benedict, myself and Rebecca. Yes, our neighbor Rebecca. We are friends, mom, yes. So we can? Awesome! Thanks mom! See you in five minutes!” Since we were right next door to my house, I asked “You guys want to come over to my house so I can ask my mom? She’s probably home from work now.” Benedict laughed and put his arm around my waist. I did the same and Misha and Martin walked, holding hands. We walked together to my house and opened the back door. Sure enough, my mom was home from work and she was busy typing on the computer. We all let our arms fall away from each other. My mom was obviously puzzled to why Benedict, Misha and Martin were with me. I broke the awkward silence and said “May I please go to Universal World with Misha, Martin, Benedict and Martin’s mom?” She replied “If Martin’s mom is going and you’re back home by sunrise.” Benedict smirked. She turned back to her computer, obviously done with the conversation. “Mom?” I asked to get her attention. “What Rebecca?” She replied. “Benedict and I…” I trailed off “Are going out? I could tell Rebecca. It’s obvious. You've liked him for years and from how you talked about him, it was obvious he liked you too. Time was going to tell.” I quick leaned over and kissed her and told her thank you. I then stood up and told her we’d be over Martin’s waiting for Martin’s mom to pick us up.

Once we all got settled in the car, I asked if we could make one quick pit-stop. I whispered to Benedict, “Tell Martin’s mom how to get to Heather’s house.” He leaned to me and whispered back “Are you sure? I thought you two hated each other?” “I’m positive.” I replied back. He started giving Martin’s mom directions, “Turn left… Here… Then follow the road to a blue house and that’s it.” We all jumped out of the car, eager to see Heather’s reaction. Benedict walked up to Heather’s house and knocked, followed by Martin, then Misha, then myself. Heather herself answered the door and smiled when she saw Benedict. “Come in!” she said, but then her smile disappeared when she saw me. “Why’d you bring… it?” she spoke. Benedict grabbed my arm and pulled me up to where he was standing, then put his arm around my waist. “My girlfriend is not an it. She is a beautiful creation of mother nature. So in other words, what Rebecca said was true.” Heather asked, “Which is?” Benedict breathed in a long breath. “I never have, never did and never will like you, Heather. Rebecca will always be the girl of my dreams.” I smiled at Misha and Martin, who were standing behind Benedict and I, proud, like we were their own children. “Good bye, Heather.” I said as I shut the door on Heather, still standing there with her mouth gaped open. I knew she could call me whatever stupid names she wanted, but she could not break Benedict and I up. I felt so happy at that moment. Only us four and Heather know. It has been for 6 years of liking Benedict and now every single goal I set, has been accomplished. I loved him and he loved me. All of the stars are aligned. I keep thinking about how perfect life was, but I know there will be storms in the future. “Oh my gosh, your mom is waiting!” Misha said, interrupting my thoughts. They had obviously been talking about something, probably Heather. We walked back to the van and I quickly went back to thinking, but I heard Misha say something about the carousel. I could just imagine it. Benedict and I on one of the horses, his arms around my waist, helping me get rings, cheering when I grabbed the brass ring. The ride was going so fast and I was deep in thought about Benedict, when Martin’s mom stopped and bought us slurpees. We all laughed when Benedict got all of the flavors mixed together. He took one sip, and handed it to me and pointed to the garbage can. Before discarding it, I took one sip and understood why. He opted for grape instead, and after Martin’s mom paid, we all trekked back to the van and I got comfy with my head in Benedict’s lap. I fell quickly asleep and woke up to Benedict’s hand on my waist, and my hair was all pulled back, showing Benedict was playing with it. Misha was leaned over towards Martin, looking at his phone, and laughing. I could see myself sleeping on the screen, and I also saw Benedict. I closed my eyes to fall asleep again and said “Send me that picture when he wakes up.” I smiled and went back to sleep, only to be awaken by Benedict rubbing my side and whispering to me, “We’re here.” I sat up, smiled at him and kissed him quickly. 

Let the memories commence.


End file.
